hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Small Beetle
|name = Small Beetle |kanji = 小甲虫 |rōmaji = Kokabutomushi |japanese voice = Yūji Ueda |english voice = Chris Niosi |manga debut = Chapter 225 |anime debut = Episode 96 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Green |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Zazan Zazan's Squad |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Soldier Zazan's Squad Member |image gallery = yes}} Small Beetle (小甲虫, Kokabutomushi*) was an insect-like Chimera Ant Soldier.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 Appearance He had green hair and a large set of mandibles resembling a stag beetle's. Personality He took great pride in his abilities and could be conceited. However, when his life was in danger, he became fearful.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 226 Plot Chimera Ant arc During the Phantom Troupe's siege against Zazan's Squad in her palace, the Small Beetle confronts Kalluto. Thinking Kalluto is a little girl, the Small Beetle tries to woo the boy but is rejected. Finding the rejection hilarious, he pulls out a steel rope and intends to kidnap the unamused Kalluto. Kalluto sprinkles confetti onto his paper fan and twice blows a squall of wind with the confetti onto Small Beetle who simply shakes it off. Small Beetle taunts Kalluto both times with his unimpressive attack, but Kalluto points out a piece of confetti is sticking out of one of his upper joints on his left arm. Puzzled by Kalluto's observation, he brushes off the piece of paper and attacks him with his steel rope, which easily gets sliced by Kalluto's paper fan. Baffled how Kalluto managed to make short work of his steel rope. Kalluto informs Small Beetle to not underestimate his paper. He then proceeds to attack Small Beetle with his Dance of the Serpent's Bite Nen ability, tearing off his left arm at the same exact spot, Kalluto pointed out a shred of confetti stuck to the arm. Crying in agony, Kalluto points out another piece of confetti on Small Beetle to his upper joint on his right arm. Small Beetle notices this and begins to sweat, as Kalluto claims his right arm is next. The aftermath of the fight reveals that Small Beetle torn to shreds by Kalluto's merciless attacks. While leaving the scene, Kalluto thinks that he should fix his "bad habit" of torturing his "prey".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 Abilities & Powers As a Chimera Ant, he is already stronger than the average human. His exoskeleton appears to be rather durable, although his exposed joint can be exploited to attack. He has shown some skills at using a steel rope to fight and restrain his opponent. Battles Trivia * The character's true name was never given in the manga and the 2011 anime adaptation just name him in the credits. ** He is referred to as 小甲虫Hunter × Hunter - Episode 96 (2011) (Kokōchū, literally "Small Beetle", or Kokabutomushi, literally "Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle"). *** In the credits for the English dub: "Small Beetle". * Small Beetle has been referred to as カミキリムシ型Hunter × Hunter: Battle Collection (Kamikirimushi-gata, literally "Longhorn Beetle type") in the Hunter × Hunter Battle Collection card game. * Due to Kalluto's appearance and dressing attire, Small Beetle mistakenly identified him as a girl. Translations around the World References Navigation Category:Media-named Characters Category:Male characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Antagonists Category:Zazan's Squad Category:Deceased characters